


Worth doing once

by Knight_Fallz



Series: Angels shitpost Here [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, No longer taging it until i am finished, Smut, finally got a beta reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Fallz/pseuds/Knight_Fallz
Summary: Vergil wants to end a war and watch his son grown up but can he do that while sleeping with his enemy?
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s)
Series: Angels shitpost Here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Just a dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I got a beta reader!!! @OBLIVIONTAN. The friend, the goddess, the force of nature!

For once it was peaceful at the castle. No scowling father yelling about war plans and ripping into other demons; no mother trying to calm the world down from the war;, and No brother getting impaled by five different swords at once. Vergil can finally spend time with his 3-year-old son, Nero. 

Nero was in the courtyard trying to water flowers. He would go to the fountain with a bowl, get some water. Spilling most of the water during the trip as he waddled his way over to the plant, pouring his single drop. He looked at his Nanny smiling in success. His nanny would encourage him to make another trip, which he gladly did.

His nanny was an older woman with red fading hair kept in a tight bun. She wore a maid’s outfit with the family insignia on her collar. Nanny was extremely tired after Nero had woken up and thrown a tantrum at having a morning schedule today. The Nanny was slouched on the bench next to the fountain drifting in and out from a nap. 

“Miss Lane,” Vergil whispered, the nanny jumped up in shock looking at the man now sitting next to her. 

“Master Vergil, when did you get here,” the nanny whispered, trying not to scream. Vergil bowed with only the slightest smirk.

“There was a call for peace,” said Vergil watching his son admire his hard work. “Did you tell him that the sprinkler system is going to come on soon?” The nanny only smiled with a smug look for a moment. 

“Does this mean the war is over?” asked the nanny. 

“It’s only a possibility for it,” sighs Vergil. “I don’t know if it's over. I doubt that there is a way for demons and angels to be able to live in peace. But for the sake of humans to make it a compromise.” Vergil looked at his son who finally turned around. Nero’s smile brightened as he ran up to him and hugged him.

“Daddy, you're home,” yelled Nero putting his arms around his neck. Vergil lifted his boy and kissed him on the head. 

“How are you?” asked Vergil.

“I watered the plants,” Nero yelped as Vergil walked out of the courtyard carrying his son. Right before hearing the sprinkler system turn on. 

“Oh, did you now?” 

“If you’re here does that mean that Uncle Dante is here too?” Nero smiled. 

“Yes, yes he is. We’ll see him at dinner tonight.” Nero loved his Uncle. When Dante wasn’t fighting Vergil over… everything under the sun, at war himself, or partying. He pulled off the Fun Uncle every well. Nero pouted when he found out that Dante would only be around at dinnertime. Nero usually takes a bath and goes to sleep right after dinner. Vergil Opened the door to the library, putting Nero down to the ground he scurried off to get his book. 

“Is it me or has he gotten bigger,” asked Dante. The library was large and it had two levels. Decorated like an old chapel with large glass art and towers of bookshelves. Dante was sitting in a corner in complete darkness. 

“Didn’t I tell you to get some rest,” Vergil spat at him.

“I can heal very easily,” smiled Dante, getting up he groaned and touched the bandages around his belly. Dante did walk around shirtless with nothing but a pair of pants and a long red coat.

“She finally got you good this time,” Vergil sighed. Dante is one of the highest-ranking fighters of the military. Not only is he a young prince but a general of his troops. Ever since he got that promotion, he had gotten into a scuffle with an angel that seems to be purely after him. “If you weren’t sitting there taunting Sunny, you would have been fine.” Dante looked away from his brother.

“She was just pissed off today, I will get her next time.,” Dante laughed before putting his hand on his gut and wincing. 

“If that wound is giving you so much trouble, do you think that they changed up the weapons?” Vergil looked at his brother with concern. “Or she was going easy on you the whole time.” 

“Hey,” Dante pointed an accusing finger at him, “I am much stronger than some uptight Sunbeam,” before Vergil can reply. 

“Daddy, I found my book,” Nero yelled. Vergil looked at Nero waving his favorite book at him. Vergil nodded and looked back at his brother finding him gone. Vergil went to read to his child. It was a wonderful evening.

As darkness came onto the land. The dining hall was brightened for the first time in years, with huge chandeliers above scattered about, shining the gold touches of the room. The long table was full of food, At the head of the table was King Sparda. Who was quietly poking at the peas on his well-decorated plate looking at a piece on paper with a deep yet calm rage. Next to him sat Queen Eve, talking to her grandson both of whom haven't stopped smiling since her sons came home. Dante and Vergil on the other side of the table avoiding everything about the war, the dead, and the angels. They are all almost triggering topics for their father. The room did echo with joyous laughter; everything felt so light and dream-like. 

“One of you is getting married,” Sparda said. The dream-like start of the room darkened into a colder state of reality, the joy was all sucked out as the King continued. “These are the papers of their terms and negations for peace. They plan to split the humans at the equator and have a Union Council for both angels and demons to negate region to region.” 

“That sounds like the start of problems. There is no way an angel would cater to a demon’s rule or vice versa,” said Vergil. 

“Do we have to talk about this at the dinner table?” asked Eve, giving her husband a strained smile. Patting Nero on his head. 

“They want proof that angels and demons can live in peace, so married rather than a region of both. One of you needs to marry the princess,” sighed Sparda. 

“I’ll do it,” they both said at the same time. They looked at each other with shocked faces that turned to anger. 

“I am the eldest, it’s my responsibility,” growled Vergil. 

“YOUR responsibility is to your son; do you want to have him around an uptight angel ass in his life,” Dante snapped back. 

“This is a fucking peace negotiation, not some party you can just fall out of interest in. I refuse to let my son go into a centuries-old war.” Vergil stood up looking at Dante.

“boys, please,” Eve begged, covering Nero’s ears.

“You have far more to lose then I do,” yelled Dante standing up to his brother. 

“I don’t trust you to do anything peaceful. This isn’t one of your damn fights with Sunny, where you can just stab it away! Are we seriously fighting about this?” 

“We can’t even have a family dinner,” Eve said, standing up and choking back a sob. The boys looked at one another then their mother. All their rage subsided to guilt as they looked at her. She looked at her sons with sadness then at her husband in fury. She grabbed Nero and left the room. All the men stayed in the room to eat and stew in the silence.

“I want you to know; I am tired of this war, boys.” Sparda finally broke the silence. “I don’t care which one of you does it but it needs to be done.” He looked at his plate of food then the door. “I am sorry I ruined your dinner.” 

“It was annoying you, father,” Vergil said, forgiving him instantly. Dante only crossed his arms not looking at him. Sparda left the room with the paper and his footsteps echoed behind him. Vergil left out a heavy sigh once the steps could not be heard, “Dante.” Dante got up to leave but Vergil grabbed his hand. “Why, Dante? What is with the sudden interest in politics?” Forcing him to sit back down. Dante didn’t look at Vergil putting his face in his hands. 

“I am tired of feeling useless,” said Dante. He sounded ashamed. 

“You, a top fighter, and one of the most likable people in the kingdom,” said Vergil unamused. “Utilitarianism isn’t the first thing that comes into your head at any hour of the day. You don’t have anything to prove.”

“Tell that to dad,” Dante groaned looking at his hand on his gut which still hadn't finished healing. 

“Just for you, dad can get over himself,” smiled Vergil. Dante looked at him for a moment and laughed. 

“I can’t change your mind, can I?” 

“No, not a chance,” Vergil sighed. 

“Well, then let’s go out.” Dante grabbed Vergil’s arm, dragging him to the exit. 

“Where are we going,” sighed Vergil being dragged to the exit.


	2. Neon light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know it's ladies' night

The sun blazed into Valerie’s room, slapping her face through the crack of her curtains. She was in an unpleasant mood. Returning home to find out that she may have to marry a man she was about to kill was not something Valerie was looking forward to.

“Valerie!” Yelled Nadie, entering the room with her pet bird, Rook, on her shoulder. Valerie only answered her assistant with a groan, covering her head in a blanket. “Up, up, up,” Nadie yelled, removing the blankets from the bed. Rook opened the window completely.

“Give me war or give me death,” shrilled Valerie.

“I’ll give you both as long as you get up,” smiled Nadie sauntering over to the dresser, getting out of some clothes. She brought out a long white dress embroidered in gold leaf patterns that would have complimented all her curves. She looked over Valerie’s naked backside seeing her new scars across her back. Nadie changes to a black dress that covers her neck to toes.

Both demons and angels were never made to scar compared to their human counterparts. Angels are mostly made of light so it is hard for them to even be touched, let alone have scars. Demons if they do receive proof of damages, they are too ugly for anyone to notice. It was a few years after the general started to fight her, her body started to become damaged.

Scattered Golden scars glowed out of Valerie'sblack pearl skin. The view of Valerie’s naked body was a sight for Nadie’s eyes only. Valerie’s family had abandoned her to live on earth with many of the other powers to fight demons until told otherwise. Many of the Powers had roles policing and controlling human cities. Valerie, Leader of all the Powers, was trusting, relaxed, and living in a shitty apartment in a town in the middle of nowhere. Away from the war, she would live her life mostly as a human.

“Nadie?” asked Valerie, she was still facing away from her. “I am getting married.”

“Congratulations?”

“I don’t even know him. I may even have to live in the underworld.” Valerie got up and looked at her friend with sad eyes. “I don’t know if I can get aboard living among demons on my own. If I am to do so, will you come with me?” Nadie looked at her confused only for a second then smiled.

“Valerie, you know I will always say yes.” Valerie smiled about to cry, getting up to hug her friend. Rather than a hug, Nadie draped the dress over her shoulder to look at her in it. “Now, is the time to get dressed, and we can get some coffee and talk about it.” Valerie nodded putting on the dress. After Valerie prepared for the day, Nadie had told Rook to check upon the other higher Powers. They had both gone to a nearby cafe on a hill looking over the town. Nadie had a creamy vanilla Latte and Valerie had a black coffee. They sat on a balcony in the furthest corner anyone as is causally possible.

“So, who is the lucky asshole,” Nadie scowled.

“The Asshole is one of the Princes of Darkness.” Valerie started. “The higher-ups truly do not see peace. They believe me to be one of the more difficult of the leaders, also one less likely to forgive and forget.” Nadie’s face was scrunched to the side displeased, sipping her drink slower. “They think that if they know how to live with me that there is enough proof that peace can be made.” Valerie continued. Nadie smiled, taking deep gulps of her drink.

“Maybe peace is a good thing,” said Nadie. “You are taking more and more damage.”

“Peace is already possible,” Valerie played with the cup skimming the top of her drink with a nervous look. "In my last battle a few nights ago. The general defended me.” Nadie spat out some of her drink in shock. Valerie's face hardly moved, she only blinked. “I was losing my battle. A demon was about to strike the killing blow that could have killed me but he blocked it with his body. I am not sure he is alive. I felt his power fading while I had to continue fighting. I was near tears afterward. I have mostly only met him on the battlefield but I did see him as a friend.”

“He never did outright fight you unless you made the first move.” Valerie smiled looking out on the town. Valerie and The General did try to kill each for a point in time but after seeing that the other wouldn’t die, their battles became glorified sparring. The general would tease her and she would fight to shut his mouth. “If anyone can go into a demon stronghold and take control, it is you,” Nadie smiled slamming her empty drink on the table, “When is the wedding?”

“3 days, we have to leave tonight,” sighed Valerie taking the first sip of her coffee.

“What!”

“Yes, I know, fast and loose plans,” Valerie’s smile was bittersweet, “will you still come?” Nadie looked out at the town.

“This was a small place anyways.” Nadie laughed nervously. Valerie only smiled at her. “Alright let’s go!” Nadie jumped up out of her seat.

“Go where?” Valerie rushed down her drink leaving a burning sensation in her throat as the liquid went down.

“To have your bachelorette party,” said Nadie pushing Valerie into a car, driving her into the large city that was a couple of hours drive away. It was a Nightclub called _Paradiso_ humans mostly going in and out of the dark neon light building. People wearing the height of fashion dancing through the windows of the room. Two angels guarded the front door and a long line of humans trying to enter it. The angel’s tensed up as the girls passed by the entrance of the door. The music blasted them with deep bass, the crowded area was claustrophobic people punching, kicking, grinding against one another. Women dance above the dancefloor and behind the DJ on a stage above it all. Continuing to walk to a neon light Bar Valerie felt people looking at her judging her. She looked down at the floor and stiffened.

“Isn’t this place great,” said Nadie, finally at the bar.

“It is great,” said Valerie, her voice tense and nervous. The music seems to have covered her emotions. Valerie sat on a barstool becoming stone in that position.

“OoH, I love this song, I must go and dance,” said Nadie. Valerie watched as her friend fled to the dance floor. Her beautiful, curvy, blonde woman blended into the mush of human bodies, disappearing from her sight. Valerie was alone and she had never felt so scared.


	3. in a cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> married, come places to go and people to avoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took a while because of writing block I am also thinking of moving some of the stuff to tumblr for PICTURES!

It was loud, crowded, and miserable. At least to Vergil and Valerie who are trapped at the bar with a scowl. The annoying music was blasting through the room. Vergil remembered that he had his book in his pocket. Vergil tried to look through his book but the music was too loud for him to think. He sighed to himself realizing that this place was impossible for good reading and it was pathetic to try. 

“Valiant effort,” a whisper cut through the room. Vergil caught a dark skin woman with vibrant yellow eyes, golden lipstick, long heavy eyelashes, and long-dreaded flame-colored hair. There was something ethereal about her, how the hell had he not seen her until now?

“I am sorry, do I know you?” asked Vergil. She looked she was going to faint now that his attention was to her. “I am Vergil,” though his voice was low but welcoming. 

“Valerie,” She said looking away. “Are you waiting for someone?”

“I am with someone, my brother,” said Vergil smiling and pointing into the crowd. She saw his brother grinding against a voluptuous shorter blonde. Both of them shamelessly grinding, if this wasn’t a public place they would be having sex. Knowing how bold both of them were they probably would start having sex on the dancefloor. Both Vergil and Valerie looked back, saw the view, and made a long sigh. “That is my brother with the white hair dancing with the blonde chick.” 

“I am with the blonde chick,” Valerie sighed. Dante and Nadie shamelessly had a make-out session in the middle of the dance floor. Valerie and Vergil had enough of looking at them. “Is this normal for you? Clubbing,” she clarified. 

“No,” said Vergil with a laugh.

“Oh, you’re are a noob too,” Valerie’s lips curved up for only a second before going to neutral.

“Um, what were you trying to read?” 

“Poetry mostly of William Blake.” 

“Oh, do you like the wordplay or the theming?”

“Theming and rhymes. Do you read books?” 

“I like steamy romances.” There was a light blush on her cheeks.

“Are you a hopeless romantic?” 

“I can’t understand the novelty of love. The way some people describe it is beautiful. Have you ever fallen in love?” Vergil nodded with a smile. “What was it like? Is it overrated?” She looked at him worried. Vergil looked at her for a moment trying to think of a good way to describe it.

“It is worth doing once.” Vergil smiled his eyes drifted to the dance floor once again. Dante and Nadie came back to the bar. Nadie smile clear with her intentions of getting laid tonight. “You look like you enjoyed yourself,” said Vergil with a raised brow.

“Yes,” said Dante looking at Nadie. They kissed once more, Vergil and Valerie rolled their eyes. 

“There is a hotel 2 blocks from here,” said Valerie with the tone of   
“We don’t have the time it is getting late,” howled Vergil, at the still kissing couple. 

“She can wait,” said Dante. Valerie looked at Vergil. 

“Fiancée,” Vergil replied to Valerie look.

“Oh, this is our bachelorette party,” said Nadie. 

“You wouldn’t happen to be getting married 2 days from now,” asked Dante to Nadie. 

“That would be me,” Valerie looked at Vergil. “You two are demons.” Vergil looked around for a moment, there was a tension growing with them. 

“Are you going to report us?” Vergil thought for a moment that they could be friends but it was clear that they were enemies. They had a stare off for a long time. Their surroundings closed in, the club’s music was muted as the atmosphere faded and they focused on one another.

“You haven’t caused anyone harm, it would be unnecessary to report a not-guilty party,” said Valerie not looking away from Vergil. 

“Watch out Vergil, she looks like she is about to take a bite out of you,” said Dante with a wink and a smile. Valerie blushed and crossed her arms now looking at the floor. She now just wanted to go home. 

“Back to the dancefloor it is,” said Dante, smiling and taking Nadie back to the floor. Valerie’s body now pointed away from Vergil. He started thinking that he should have bought a sword. Valerie’s hair draped over her left eye, nothing left between them but the club’s horrible music. Vergil did like a challenge and this was a call to action if he had ever heard one.

“You and I are going to get…” 

“Married yes,” said Valerie, becoming extremely tense. “Not by choice.” 

“I guess, something like this would not work well for a hopeless romantic?” Valerie looked away at the dance floor seeing her friend smiling with her fiancée’s brother once again, shamelessly dry humping.

“I kind of want what they have,” said Valerie blushing. 

“Lust and not caring for the gazes of others?” 

“It would help, wouldn’t it?” Valerie looked at Vergil once again. “I don’t come in ready to seduce every man in the room.”

“But you could.”

“What?” 

“I saw you when you walked in. I saw how the other angels reacted to you,” Vergil smiled as Valerie avoided his eyes. “I saw how you did exude power over everyone in the room.”

“You saw a very different person from how I felt,” Valerie sighed. Vergil saw the insecurity in her eyes. She would crumple like an autumn leaf under pressure. He was so familiar with that feeling. Vergil touched her hand. They looked at one another with an overwhelming sense of understanding. 

1 YEAR AND 5 MONTHS LATER

While there is still conflict, there is no longer a war raging outside. Vergil and Valerie have found a way around being a couple, being good parents to Nero, the command over the underworld, and dealing with the trifles of heaven. Since Nadie came with Valerie as her friend and right-hand lass, Dante and Nadie stayed together as a couple. Or they could be friends with benefits no one could be sure. Valerie and her husband had a comfortable life, well more of a routine. It has become too much of a routine… Shit was getting boring.

This day was cold. The couple was minimalist; they mostly lived in a nice sized square room with a bookshelf, a small kitchen, a dresser, and two beds.

“I am taking you to a cabin in the woods,” said Valerie in the middle of their morning coffee. She was looking for something in one of the drawers.

“To finally kill me. My poor wife has finally lost it. Oh, humanity,” Vergil said, not looking up from his paper.

“Well, if we stay here any longer, I may kill you father,” Valerie growled out under her breath. “You've been working too much. I wanted to take you away.” Valerie smiled, finding another black and blue dress that covered her head to toe. Vergil looked up at his wife curiously. “It was Dante’s idea,” she grins. “Your mother saw that your dad was working you to the bone.” Vergil is looking with far more judgment now. “You need the change in scenery,” Valerie’s voice was motherly and commanding.

“No,” said Vergil, going back to read his paper. 

“I find it cute that you think that you have a choice,” Valerie said, folding the dress and putting it in her night bag that she had lying next to her. “We either make a mess on this little apartment like last time we argued or for once we can have a neat outing where you can pout the whole time and work over the internet.” 

“Princes of darkness do not pout,” Vergil pouted. Valerie only blinked at him for a moment. 

“Do I have to stand here and bat my eyelashes, or do I have to drag you down the hall to the car.” Vergil’s face furled into his grumpy signature pout and it stayed like that. When greeting Nadie and Dante at the van. On the 6-hour entire trip to the cabin up high in the mountain, that was a nice pool and was surrounded by forest. The 2 hours of setting into their temporary place. 

“Welcome home, grumpy goose,” Nadie asked with a smile grin. Vergil grimace changes to a mild smile.

“I am not a goose,” scowled Vergil. 

“Could have fooled me,” said his brother. Vergil looked at his brother like he considered the idea of murder then look at Nadie and thought better of it.

“Well, if you would excuse me there is a hot-tub that is screaming my name,” said Dante coolly. 

“Oh, I’ll join you,” said Nadie leaping for joy and walking with him down the hallway. Leaving Vergil and Valerie alone in the living room to look at the bookshelf. Together in complete silence finding a book that they would read tonight. 

“There are only two bedrooms,” said Valerie. Vergil let out a sigh. “I forgot to specify that we don’t sleep in the same bed.”

“I can sleep on the couch.” 

“No, the whole point of this was for you two that have a break. I sleep on the couch,” Valerie sounded a little insecure, Vergil must have struck a nerve.

“Valerie.” Valerie refused to look at him. Until he grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. “Valerie, I think we should try it.”

“Try, what?” 

“Sleeping… together.” They looked at one another in complete silence. Valerie looked down then back up him looking even more nervous.

“Should I wear my sexy underwear or…” Valerie covered her mouth looking away in shame. 

“Whatever you are comfortable with,” said Vergil, keeping his voice calm and carefree. Vergil didn’t want to show that he didn’t want to do anything sexual with her. He just wanted to nap and not make his wife uncomfortable.

“Okay,” she said looking out at the window “It is a little dark, um I will be in our room.” She left in a bit of a rush to their bedroom. Vergil let out a long sigh and wondered how the hell he was going to get himself out of this without any hurt. 

As the world darkens, Vergil went into the room. 

“Um, Valerie, I,” Vergil started, then finding a glance of Valerie in a long classy dress that hung below the shoulders and showed a golden scar over her neck and another over that slashed between her. He realized this was the most skin he had ever seen of his wife. He stared at the exposed skin for a beat too long. Valerie grabbed her dress to pull up her dress closer to the neck to cover the scars.

“I’ll… I’ll just go to bed,” said Valerie disheartened and went under the covers. Vergil was at a loss for words, but he went into bed after her and tried to go to sleep. The keyword is tried. Dante and Nadie at 11:00 pm went into the room next to them and had the world’s loudest sex, the bed hit the wall with every thrust, every moan caressed with a kiss, they said one another name like a prayer. It sounded like it was going to be over when they both moaned into the night but now it was over 4:30 am. No one slept last night. Valerie and Vergil grumpier than the other two in the cabin.


	4. The what now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for the prank!

Valerie had made breakfast for everyone present in the cabin early that morning, giving up on sleep in general. Vergil finally found a book that would keep him entertained. As they ate breakfast on the deck watching the sunrise touch the mountain before going into the town. They sat there, enjoying the company and the silence of nature. It was high noon by the time Dante and Nadie came out of the room finding something to eat in the refrigerator and making as much noise as possible. They were arguing about the shower and a make-up set.

“Nadie, beloved, is everything alright,” Valerie said her voice was quiet and direct. 

“beloved?” said Dante looking between Valerie and Nadie. Nadie rolled her eyes and looked at Valerie. 

“It's just the usual, thanks for the breakfast,” smiled Nadie to her friend. 

“Vergil and I will be going to the local bookstore and maybe a café. A few concerts are going on,” said Valerie to her friend with a very flat tone.

“You nerds are leaving us, Not partying, no clubs, just reading and coffee breaks,” Dante said with a mouth full of strawberry pancakes.

“Honestly, we should be going to sleep. Dante kept ALL of us up last night,” said Valerie. Dante started coughing and laughing. Vergil’s murderous gazes went through the window directly at his brother. Dante winked at him only making Vergil scowl worsen. “Now, if you will excuse me, we must go before the lovely cabin gets ruined.” Valerie hovered away taking Vergil with her, disappearing into the city.

“I don’t think she likes me very much,” said Dante after he was sure they were gone. 

“You’re a demon,” said Nadie, finding some whipped cream to top off her pancakes. 

“Yeah, well she married one and they seem to be kicking it off swell,” said Dante, eating the last of his pancake, licking his lips with a happy hum.

“You sound jealous.” 

“Maybe I am,” Dante shrugged nonchalantly. “I saw that man get happily married twice, with a wife that loves and cares for him. Dad’s favor and a kingdom that respects him. It a bit hard not to see him as a spoiled fuck.”

“Understanding isn’t love,” said Nadie putting her plate on the table and climbing on him. “Besides, I am right here for all the love and affection you need.” Nadie kissed him. A smile crept upon his face as Dante kissed her back, lifting her in his arms and carrying her to the couch, flopping down. . Nadie let out a quiet giggle.

5 days go by and once again they have a routine. Vergil and Valerie had come back to the cabin and it was a mess and they were still going at it. Valerie and Vergil walked slowly around looking in horror. Their clothes were ripped to strips and scattered everywhere. Used condoms were everywhere. There was an ass shaped hole in the hallway. 

“Heat cycle,” said Vergil with a grim expression.

“If I had known this would happen, I would have encouraged to rent two cabins,” sighed Valerie.

“This should be the last day,” said Vergil. This did not soften Valerie’s mood but she didn’t want to take out her aggression on her husband. 

“When are you going to fall for the second love of your life so…” A long moan sounded off from Nadie in the other room. “…You can do that and can get divorced.” Vergil laughed only for a moment. As Valerie continued, “I am going to steal Nadie tomorrow morning. We will be back before dinner. Teach Dante to survive without her.” 

True to her word Nadie and Valerie were gone the next morning. Dante didn’t fare well at first, after a few cold showers he was able to manage a long waiting game. That afternoon Vergil was in his bathing boxers with a new book Valerie had suggested from the last trip to the bookstore. He put a toe in, testing the water before dropping his body slowly into the hot tub careful not to let a drop fall out. Relaxing into his seat and beginning to read his novel. Dante ran to the hot tub completely naked and cannonballed into it. Water was everywhere and Vergil was now soaked. Dante relaxes next to his soaked and displeased brother who was waving his novel dry. Dante gave his brother a cheeky smile as he relaxed letting the steam flow over him. 

“This is nice,” sighed Dante. Vergil only growled. “You know you guys suck at having a vacation.”

“Excuse me.” Vergil looked at his brother with his eyebrow raised. “I am enjoying myself just fine thank you.” 

“ yeah making a routine out of a vacation. What unpredictable thing did you guys do?” Vergil was going to say he almost had sex with his wife but declined to say anything. “Yeah, I thought so, here is the plan…”

“Oh no, my brother is thinking that can’t be good.” Vergil accidentally ripped one of the pages and gave up reading his book.

“I think we should prank Ladies.”

“With, what?” 

“We switch clothes. See if the girls, figure it out.” Vergil looked at his brother in dismay.

“No, Dante,” Vergil said about getting out of the tub.

“What is Nadie far too much for you to handle?” 

“You wouldn’t be able to handle Valerie at all.”

“You wanna bet?” 

“I win, you get me 20 books of my choice,” Vergil waved his wet book at Dante. 

“I win, I get 20 large pizzas,” Dante said, licking his lips, imaging all the pizzas.

“If we do this then have to set ground rules. You can’t touch my wife.” 

“What do you think that I will seduce her right out of your hands?” 

“No, it's just she… I care for her Dante. It has taken a lot of work to get the relationship I have with her. I don’t want you to do something stupid.” Vergil’s expression was deadly serious. Dante only nodded and put his hands up. 

“Alright, alright, No touching your girl.” There was silence. 

“What nothing for me?” 

“Nadie is a fully grown woman. Just be ready, and good luck.” Vergil looked Dante worried for a bit. Dante jumped right out of the hot tub and sauntered back to the house to steal Vergil’s clothes. Vergil sighed to himself, getting out to do the same. They both study one another in their clothes. They went over copying poses, what to say, how to say things, and how to act in general. It was fun between them.

When the ladies came back Nadie jumped on Vergil and kissed him. Vergil was not ready at all. He had the sudden realization that he was completely touch starved and his body screamed with joy. Vergil was completely stiff in shock.

“where is your tongue, my love” Nadie with big innocence looked back down at her lover. 

“I… sorry,” Vergil said quietly, completely forgetting all his training. 

“Kiss me back,” Nadie commanded, squeezing him playfully with her legs. Vergil’s eyes went to Valerie who ignored the whole ordeal in front of her and was in the kitchen looking for something to make. Vergil nervously gave Nadie a soft peck. Nadie giggled as she rubbed against Vergil's hardly hidden boner.

“Remember, to stop at a reasonable hour,” yelled Valerie. As Nadie hopped off Vergil and lifted him over her shoulders. Vergil did not know how to react. Dante only waved at his brother with an evil smile. Vergil’s body was still too excited, his mind was going over ways to kill his brother after this.

Nadie throws him onto the bed. Kissing him aggressively on the lips while attacking his clothes.

“My love, are you alright you seem to be in shock.” Nadie pouted, a smile slipped back onto her face. “Don’t worry I will revive you.” Nadie scooted her body down to face his cock. Before Vergil could yell something like wait hold on, I am not, Dante. Nadie was already deep-throating him. His focus was now trying on not to cum instantly inside her mouth. Vergil grabbed a pillow over his face to moan. Nadie stopped and looked at Vergil with a cute fury. “It's no fun when you try to be quiet.” 

“I… I am sorry” said Vergil. “I'm just worried… um what did Valerie say to you?” Lifting the pillow over his head and slowing down at her. 

“She said I can’t fuck after dinner, so I am getting my dessert now,” said Nadie smiling and licking her lips. She went back on to the attack. Vergil stifled at curse, He was not going to last very long on this. Vergil let his moan ring out into the room. His touched starved body was the only thing working at this point as he made little thrusts with her rhythm. Rather than retreat to his pillow he grabs the Headrest of the bed and lets her have her dirty way with him. Vergil pulled out just before he finished, cum going upward. It landed on the ceiling leaving a mess as it spilled down from the roof. Nadie looked up in shock. 

“well, that is new,” Nadie said encouragingly. Vergil was still coming down for his high and tried to be embarrassed. His eyes closed as he rested his head into the pillow. “I am not done with you yet,” Nadie's voice was confident and demanding, “it’s my turn to cum.” Vergil’s touch-starved body was up for the challenge. Vergil lifted her into his arms and rolled to be on top of her.

Valerie was in the kitchen and Dante in the living room. Valerie was making premade lasagna. Dante and Valerie never really did talk, they’re subjects were Vergil or work. “Hopefully, tonight we might get some sleep,” said Valerie to Dante. 

“And if we don’t,” asked Dante. 

“I sleep in the pool, I may get too much chlorine in my eyes but it’s better than no sleep at all,” Valerie stated. Dante tries not to laugh. Valerie sat down next to him on the couch. Dante Never saw her look so unbothered and relaxed. Dante had always seen her tense and battle-ready but never like this. Her hair going wherever it wanted, her shoulders slopped.

“did you start reading the book I suggested?” Dante bites his lip worriedly. 

“My brother soaked it.”

“If he wasn’t fucking my best friend, I would have killed that man,” hissed Valerie. 

“Hey, I am sure great guy, it’s not like you talk to him,” said Dante trying not to say something off and trying not to look at her.

“And say what, thanks for fucking my friend I know she is awesome, but can you slow down on putting your tongue down her throat so I can get to know my extremely temporary brother-in-law,” she asked, looking at the bookshelf. Vergil moaned loudly and there was something that sounded like it splattered on the ceiling. Valerie looked at her watch. “That’s early. That is a C. His game is off today.” Grabbing a little book she uses to keep track of his ranks and giving It a little mark on her list.

“What is a C?” 

“the sex.” 

“You've been ranking… him?” said Dante in shock he almost gave himself away. New lewd moans from Nadie mostly echo through the cabin. 

“Like you haven’t?” 

“And what is his average?” Dante is trying not to be angry. 

“V, you look tense,” said Valerie, putting something else in her book before closing it. “Calm down, I can stop if you want. I know how protective you can get with your younger brother.”

“I… no, it’s fine,” Dante said not looking at her. Valerie forced Dante to look at her looking into his eyes.

“V, you okay? The point of this was for you to relax,” Valerie looked at him there was a sense of being concerned, “If you want to go home and leave those two in the love-nest…” 

“No, no, I can manage,” said Dante.

“Okay, the option will always be out there,” said Valerie getting back up to check on the lasagna. It was torture how quite Vergil and Valerie were as a couple compared to Nadie and Dante. One night of training and years of knowing one another isn’t going to help. Vergil was a bit out of it and was struggling to find things to talk about. Dante was forced to read a book with no pictures in it. Dante was a visual man with visual needs and Vergil’s selections of poetry were not Dante’s speed. Vergil was not used to being absorbed with physical contact, the only thing keeping him together was his pride keeping him in the bet. If the ladies had known they didn’t let on just yet.

It was the middle of the night and Valerie turned on the light in their room. Dante was sleeping like the dead, everyone was asleep. Valerie walked through the house turning on the lights as she went through. Valerie sat on the couch and practiced taking deep breaths. It was a while later about an hour or soon Nadie came in.

“You okay,” Nadie sat next to her.

“No,” said Valerie “Did you enjoy sleeping with my husband.” Nadie looked at him shocked for a moment then it all just came together.

“That explains all the cum on the ceiling,” Nadie said in shock.

“The what?” Valerie said in shock. 

“How did you know?” said Nadie in shock. 

“Vergil never reads the same book twice in one day unless he is reading it aloud nor does he have a scar across his right hand. He never acts like he is scared of me.” Valerie looked at her face grow into a rage. 

“Those assholes, what do they have to gain from this!” 

“Sleeping with you,” said Valerie. Nadie looked at Valerie in disgust. “I am not calling you a slut , I haven’t touched Vergil at all. Maybe, Dante, thought he needed it and thought that you were his best option or something.” 

“Now I feel like more of a slut!” 

“Then be a slut. Fuck him until he can’t handle anymore.” 

“You are asking me to sleep with your husband?” 

“I am asking you to fuck his brains out. Make him never want sex again, and I will torture your boyfriend how I see fit.” Nadie nodded with a fire in her eyes. She was ready to angrily fuck Vergil into the sun. Valerie ready to make Dante suffer in quiet mornings, reading for hours, and listening to all the sex deep into the night.


	5. Into a Tent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widow shopping, Pool sex, and divorce?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not losing motivation in writing this, but I am losing motivation posting it.

Valerie watches the sunrise on the deck. Breakfast was already made and in the refrigerator. Nadie had to wrestle her “lover” awake and is doing her job well of waking him up by the sounds of it. Dante came from the other room freshly showered, Vergil jacket sagging on Dante’s shoulders and his pants seem to sag or at least seemed slanted somehow.

“Remember to act as you would with Vergil,” Valerie muttered to herself. If it wasn’t obvious before it is so obvious now that he wasn’t her husband. Valerie walked up to her husband. It looked like he was expecting some cute wifely kiss, but Valerie only fixed his clothes and went to the bookshelf.

“Um, good morning,” Dante asked. 

“You’re late, it’s almost the afternoon,” Valerie said coldly, getting one of Vergil’s books from the shelf. “I don’t know if you want to go to the bookstore today or go to the café first.”

“How about a club?” asked Dante. Valerie scowled in disgust at his request. 

“Like a strip club? Don’t be gross,” sighed Valerie. 

“Maybe a bar instead,” Dante looked into the refrigerator and found breakfast. Dante licked his lips at the organized foods. 

“If they don’t have Puro Vetro del Peccato, I am not interested.” 

“No one has that, babe,” said Dante, mouth full of French toast.

“Babe, V?” Valerie studied him. 

“Valerie,” said Dante, correcting himself. Valerie raised a brow. “Thanks for the meal.” Chewing down on the last of his French toast. A squeaky yelp followed but a villainous chuckle came from Nadie’s room, “That sounds fun.” 

“It sounds like a mess,” groaned Valerie bemused at the sounds of two people crashing things in the other room. Valerie never thought that Vergil would be disorderly even if he had to pretend to be Dante, at least it sounded like they were enjoying themselves. Dante watched her for a second then took his plate to the sink.

“Come on, let’s get you out of the house,” said Dante grabbing her hand, dragging her outside to the front of the cabin. 

“You just ate there is no need to go right now,” sprouted Valerie. Dante only continued to take Valerie to the car. Valerie said nothing while in the car with Dante as he took them to town. Dante wanted to go park in an outlet store parking lot but then thought better and continued to drive. This aggravated her. “Where are we going? What about the bookstore, the bar, the strip mall?” 

“Just enjoy the ride, Val,” said Dante smiling at her. Valerie looked at the passing with anxiety. This was not her plan for the evening, her scars started to glow through her clothes, her body stiffens like a stone. “Valerie,” Dante said again gently patting her hand “It’s just a drive.” 

“It was not a part of the plan,” said Valerie’s voice was more monotone and colder.

“Val,” said Dante with a sweet and patient tone. “We are going to the shoreline. It’s just a beach.” That seemed to calm her down enough to glow a lot less but she was still quite stiff. Once, they got to the shoreline. He parked right in front of a music store. Dante cooed at her to come alone. It took a lot of cooing and pawing at her to get her to move but he managed. Instead of taking her to the beach as she expected, they walked from store to store. Well, Dante walked, Valerie was practically getting carried around from storefront to storefront. She finally moved when she saw a dress in the window. It was a deep blue with a sweetheart line dress with no sleeves, extremely flowy fabric, embroidered with white patterns, that draped all the way down to the floor and had a very seductive slit to show some leg. Dante watched as Valerie looked like a lovesick puppy looking at a dress swooning over it. Dante smiled a little mischievously and took Valerie into the shop.

“Vergil, I have dresses at home there is no need,” hissed Valerie. 

“Each is more boring than the other,” said Dante, making her come in completely.

“I made them,” yelled Valerie.

“Madame, is there a problem,” asked a worker looking at the auguring couple. 

“I am about to divorce my husband,” Valerie scowled, clawing at his hand. Dante persisted, keeping his arms around her waist sure not to actually touch her skin and she persisted to claw at him. 

“Darling,” he purred in her ear, “just one dress then we’ll go.”

“One dress,” Valerie growled, as she stopped mauling his arm. Dante kissed Valerie’s cheek making her heart jump into her throat. The touching affection was something Vergil never did, it coming from a doppelganger is too much. Valerie touched her cheek in shock.

“Alright, look around,” insisted the worker. Dante smiled at Valerie as she was set free into the store. She looked around to find beautiful dress after beautiful dress. Valerie wanted to cry. There were so many dresses all gorgeous but they all showed too much skin. Valerie walking up to “husband” with a grim expression. “What is it darling,” asked Dante with a smile on his face. Valerie could once again call out that he was nothing like her husband but her focus was elsewhere.

“None of these dresses cover enough,” said Valerie slouching in a chair next to him.

“Why not try one on. Like the blue one that you were staring at,” Dante pulled her to it. He looked the dress up and down noticing the diamonds on the top of the silhouette, looking at how its patterns faded into one another then he looked over at Valerie and smiled. “Put it on.” 

“You can’t command me to do anything,” Valerie scowled.

“I can’t but the look you made at this dress made me very jealous. If you don’t put this on I will and you can drool and stare at me all you want.” Dante purred in her ear. Valerie laughed heartily and looked at Dante with a glowing smile.

“Some nice navy stilettos, a silver necklace, and earrings. You would kill it in this dress,” Valerie's smile faded into something melancholy. “I can’t, really wish I could but.” Dante touched her hand and leaned his head on her shoulder. 

“I really did want to see you in a dress like this.” 

“Why? So, you can laugh at me,” Valerie spat out.

“Because I want you to be comfortable with me. Also, I know those legs that you so determined to hide would look great in this,” Dante grinned looking up at her “Darling, just want to see it.” Valerie looked at the dress then Dante and sighed. 

“Just this once,” She said, grabbing a version of the dress her size and went into the dressing room. After she got up to it she looked at herself in the mirror. He was right, her legs did look amazing and the dress made her boobs look bigger than they are, all her curves were insinuated.

“Damn, that dress looks good on you,” said a male voice behind her.

“I would add transparent sleeves and cut the back lower back and a…” Valerie looked back nervously covering herself from his gaze. “Who let you in here?”

“I wanted to peek,” Dante said with an innocent look. Then his smile turned wicked. “We should get this one” Dante smiled. Valerie looked at the dress, seeing her skin and her disgusting scars, then looked at him. She shook her head no for a moment and she looked like she was about to cry.

“You should get out, so I can change,” said Valerie. Dante didn’t pry any farther. They left the store in silence, Valerie tenser the ever. 

Vergil sighed looking at the ceiling. his body tried and was happy. his head felt horrible and confused. Nadie hums cuddling closed her eyes sleeping on his arm. Vergil tried to move away for her without waking her up and was failing. Nadie opened her big green eyes looking at his innocently. 

“Morning,” said Nadie, smiling.

“Afternoon actually,” Vergil smiled. Nadie kissed his cheek, getting up completely naked on her way to the door. 

“Well, Vergil and Valerie should be at the bookstore so we are free to walk free and naked for a few hours,” said Nadie, walking like a model towards the kitchen. Vergil thought about walking out with clothes on but that did seem like a very Dante thing to do. So far, the first time Vergil walks out of the room with no clothes feeling how to air the house is. Or maybe that was sweat but who cares no one is going to see him but Nadie. There were two warmed plates of French toast filled with syrup. Sitting in front of one another they ate mostly in silence. Dante would have said something.

“I don’t know if you told me or not but how did you and Valerie met,” asked Vergil to Nadie. She chewed thoughtfully. 

“She flirted with me,” said Nadie bluntly. Vergil was caught off guard. “It was after a long fight with some big boss demon; I think he was a squad leader but he was so difficult. She was a tactical machine; she seldom uses her powers but she was able to make his weak point stand out so I could deal with him. I didn’t even know she was an angel until her scars started showing, I felt a little betrayed for a while when I found out she had to sing me a song to get me back,” Nadie smiled to herself reliving the memory of putting her finished plate in the sink. “Anyways, after the battle, she came to me saying "your hips look honest." Because she thought the song my hips don’t lie was a common compliment. She was so frazzled and cute that there was no way I could not befriend you.”

Vergil studied Nadie for a moment, “You are Valerie, were never together?” Nadie only winked at him while swaying her fine ass into the pool. Vergil watched her move away from him. He then came to terms with the fact that she may not tell. Vergil washed his plate and went to the pool still naked and swimming laps in the deep end. Nadie singing a tune sounding like a siren call to make him come over. Vergil complied, jumping in with her. She kissed him repeatedly. Vergil kissed her back sweetly, kissing his way down to her neck and biting semi-hard. Nadie squeaked, slashing him with water and making him let go. Nadie rubbed her neck where he had bitten her. Nadie smiled accepting his challenge. Sex became more of a game, a wrestling match. Both of them fighting valiantly for dormancy, Nadie using the deep water to her advantage, and Vergil's speed was his. Nadie could only try and scare him underwater so many times. His speed scared her more, so he won and now he could make his claim. 

They were now on the shallow end, Nadie on his lap and the lower half still in the pool. Vergil hands grabbing her ass. Vergil's cock was right at her entrance. He leans into the crook between her shoulder and neck. With a kiss, he enters her. Nadie moans in his ear. As Vergil thrusts in and out of her, the water moves with him. Vergil nibbled on her neck, shoulders, and breast, leaving love-bites as he went. He moves one of his hands to play with her breast. Her muscles squeezed around him; his dick twitched in response. His movement became more and more sporadic, His eyes glowed a vibrant blue color. Nadie was starting to feel light-headed, she looked at the sky feeling nothing but Vergil's raging heat, and the water around them; Seeing nothing but the sky.

“Vergil,” Nadie moaned, feeling his climax. The last thing Nadie saw before she passed out was Vergil's shocked face. Vergil carried a passed out Nadie back to bed and tucked her in. He put on more comfortable clothes. Vergil thought of what he was going to say to Valerie. "Hey, sorry about all this I just wanted to prove that I am better than my brother again nothing more." He sighed Face-palming at the words. It was late at night when Dante and Valerie came back. Valerie looked tenser than usual and Dante wasn't trying to act like Vergil anymore. Both of them looked at Vergil looking tense in his own clothes.

“How long have you known,” said Vergil, sounding more accusing than he wanted to.

“Five seconds,” said Valerie “If I wasn’t married to you for a long time you guys could have got me. But now that your little game is over you can both sleep on the deck.” 

“The what now,” said Dante looking at her shocked. Valerie whipped a tent out of her back, and quicker then they could react the sliding glass door to the cabin was slammed and locked behind them.

“She works fast,” said Dante looking nervously at his brother. Vergil's death glare was there only for a moment before he walked up to the pool, rolled up his pants, and sank his feet. “All things considered she didn’t look that mad.” Dante’s failed attempt at comfort only pissed him off more. He should have been the better husband, not even bothered. Valerie’s rage was nothing that was outwardly shown but if she was hurt, he could just tell by how cold the atmosphere around her was. Valerie was freezing and there was nothing that he could do about it. “What happened to Nadie?” 

“She’s… resting,” said Vergil, not giving him the details. He looked at the water with his hands to the side, “She’s fine.” Dante studied his brother before letting it go. 

“Well, the tent isn’t going to make itself,” said Dante with a bizarre sense of optimism. It took them about an hour to get it up but it was… functional. 

“Why did you even talk me into this,” Vergil growled, unzipping his sleeping bag. 

“Because I wanted to spend time with my big brother,” Dante winked. Dante was too comfortable with this situation; Vergil didn’t know if he should choke the man, or off him. They were in the mountains, no one would know, they would never find the body. Dad would be pissed; Mom and Nero would cry. “Fine, I won’t kill him…tonight,” Vergil thought. 

“Why are you so calm about this,” Vergil groaned wishing that Valerie would have thrown a book at him. 

“I get a break,” Dante said, taking off his shirt. 

“From what?” 

“From sex,” Dante groaned, “That woman has the sex drive of a godly Eldritch Horror. You can only have sex so many times in the day before you get worn out. I got really tired of having my ass plastid to the wall in the hallway,” Dante sighed in relief as he unzipped his sleeping bag. Vergil was still processing the new information. Vergil’s face went red as he asked his next question as he looked at the sky roof.

“You never… Devil Triggered during…” Vergil was far too embarrassed to continue the sentence when he finally looked at the side (which was a mistake) to see his brother laying down in a flirty, yet comfortable pose in his sleeping bag. 

“Did you Devil Trigger my girlfriend?” He said batting his eyes. Vergil's body heated up, he turned away from him.

“Night, Dante,” He groaned, done with anything.

“No, I can’t say I have, brother,” said Dante, sounding a bit more serious. “Honestly, she doesn't give me that type of reaction. I think the only reason we’re together is to stop the loneliness.” There was silence between them. “Now, I have a question.” Vergil turned to look back at his brother with a questioning look as Dante looked deep in thought. “Do you love your wife?” 

“Of course, I do,” said Vergil without thinking. 

“Then why did you do this,” asked Dante.

“You know that one girl you use to date before you found out that her father was forcing her to do so, so he could go up in rank,” said Vergil looking up. “after she killed him you guys are still friends. Then the traitor you turned to our side, whom you also befriended. The little kid from that alchemist family then that puppet, the world seems to give you a friend after friend,” There was a long silence. “The only friend I had was…” Vergil sighed seeing his dead wife playing with their son, “It’s hard to find another. I am not that sociable like you, I don’t have a mountain of charisma to make the public eyes sway to my whims… with only one other friend, she’s…” 

“…Like you,” said Dante looking at him sadly. 

“I should have told her about this, she would have busted out laughing,” Vergil sighed. 

“Valerie… laughing,” said Dante, unable to see it. 

“She can. She won’t stop smiling when she is with Nero. She’s good with him,” Vergil smiled, saddened a little, “He likes Nadie more.” Dante nodded as if he had just put things together.

“Son’s approval got the father’s curiosity,” Dante’s smile was cocky. 

“I am a single father, you’ll start to think that way when you have kids,” Vergil sighed punching his brother playfully on the shoulder. 

“Sorry brother,” said Dante with a dramatic sigh, “My luck with women is completely awful. No, hell-spawn for me.”

“You don't think that Nadie would be pregnant by now?” 

“Never knotted her,” Dante shrugged. Vergil’s face went pale and Dante almost missed it. Dante’s face went from nonchalant to demonic death-glare. “Did you knot, my girlfriend?” His voice was polite but his body radiated an urge to kill. 

“I didn’t pull out in time,” Vergil sighed, not making an excuse for himself. Vergil had not gotten laid in years, of course, he was off. His mind and body were in completely different worlds right now. Vergil was realizing the gravity of what he said. What if Nadie was pregnant? That could start a scandal for the ages! Nadie would be seen as a whore, and Valerie's reputation would be in the trash. Dante could tell that brother was going through all of the scenarios, none of them good. 

“Get some sleep we can talk about it tomorrow,” said Dante, calming down he turned away from him and went to sleep. Vergil was still a bit restless. 

Once Nadie woke up the brothers were outside in a tent. Nadie watched them as they were just getting in their sleeping bags. From the window in her room. Nadie walked into the living room to find Valerie reading through a book.

“Morning,” asked Nadie awkwardly, waving. 

“It is the same day,” said Valerie, a hit of coldness to her. 

“You okay,” asked Nadie. 

“No,” said Valerie, her eyes not leaving her book. There was a pause but she said nothing more to her friend. 

“Valerie,” Nadie said, walking over a sitting next to her, “talk to me.” 

“And say what, everyone prefers you even when they are ashamed to admit it,” sighed Valerie looking at her friend. “It’s not even the fact that he wanted you over me, it was that he didn’t tell me anything about it. You think after a good year of whatever the fuck we had would mean at least a little something but…” Valerie closed the book and threw it on the coffee table. “The marriage was for the peace of everyone else. I am dumb to think otherwise.” Nadie was about to say something. “So how was the sex,” Valerie question seemed so genuine it caught her off guard.

“Well, um he was… actually quite good at it,” said Nadie confused on how they got there, “Really likes having control, so when he let out the beast it’s sexier.” Valerie only nodded. “Is he like that with you?” Valerie looked at her friend like she had grown a new head. 

“We never had sex, Nadie,” said Valerie her brows frowned, “We don’t have that type of relationship. This vacation was the first time we were even in bed together,” Nadie looked at Valerie in shock. 

“But you’re married, you could smash all you want,” said Nadie in a bit of a shock. 

“We are… were friends. I sorry, I got used in a dumb revenge plot. He must have gotten tired of not having it. I just wish he had said something,” sighed Valerie. She took notice of the love bites all over her upper body. “He didn’t hurt you, did he.” 

“Only when I asked him to,” said Nadie nonchalantly. “He knows how to wear me out. Compared to Dante.” Valerie's eyebrow was raised. 

“You really are not going easy on the guy,” said Valerie. 

“I know, It just… I was feeling a little empty.” 

“Why?” snapped Valerie’s voice heated and ready to kill.

“It has nothing to do with him,” Nadie says, calming Valerie down, “I'm just starting to think that maybe I want a family of my own. A nice house, a dog, a kid, and a sexy partner.” Nadie looked away from her to the tent outside. Valerie only smiled with understanding. 

“Sounds like you are looking for a Vergil more than a Dante,” said Valerie. Nadie was about to reject. “Vergil has a child that likes you, a castle, a good job, and can treat you well in bed. The only problem is that I am married to him, and he refuses to look for another wife.” Valerie looked down and grabbed the upper part of her dress to look at her scars. “If I can make sure the treaty isn’t nullified if we divorce and get my replacement for the powers, I can…”

“Why haven’t you tried to make an heir with Vergil?” 

“Nero is an adequate son,” Valerie snapped. 

“But he wouldn’t be a good heir for the Powers. Demons can’t resurrect or redeem angels; they can only kill or corrupt them. Which is why I don’t understand why you are not trying for one with your husband.” 

“Not fuckable.” Valerie shrugged with a slight smile. “It’s getting late so I am heading off the bed.” Valerie got up and started to head to her room. 

“Night, Val.” 

“Night, Beloved.” With that Valerie was gone and Nadie saw the two brothers outside going to sleep so she did as well.


	6. Just call my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smooch and blue balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point i have realized that i have made a mistake and that i will have to rewrite the while damn story but at this time i will just finish it whole thing. BECAUSE THAT'S WHY I AM DOING IT.

A good two days of Valerie and Nadie giving the boys the cold shoulder and keeping them outside in the tent. It was not horrible but it did feel empty without the other around. On the third day, right before sunrise, Vergil came out of the tent to see Valerie standing at the edge of the deck looking towards the sunrise. Neither Valerie nor Vergil looked at one another or said anything, just watched the sunrise like they normally did. Once the sun was above the horizon, they looked at one another.

“I am still mad at you,” said Valerie coldly. Vergil nodded, grabbing both her hands and kissing her knuckles.

“I will make it up to you,” said Vergil hoping she would sense his sincerity. 

“Nadie and I have deliberated, there are some things to do before we let you back into your beds,” Valerie wanted to sound cold but her voice came out sad, and broken. 

“Valerie,” said Vergil. Valerie looked away from him. “I am sorry, I used your friend for some contest with my brother. I am sorry I made you feel like you were easy to cast aside. I…” Valerie closed her eyes with a shaken breath.

“There is breakfast inside, wake your brother before it gets cold,” Valerie exhaled, not looking at her husband and snatching her hands away from him. Vergil's heart broke and sadly went into the tent. 

“Dante,” he grumbled, not hiding any of his irritation at all. Brother only moaned and flipped over. “I am eating your breakfast if you don’t wake up.” Vergil shakes him like he wants to choke him. Dante growled awake. 

“Fine, fine, fine, I am up,” said Dante. Vergil let go and left with a humph. Dante gave Vergil a curious look. Vergil was the first to come inside, it took a few minutes for Dante to get up but he got a pair of pants and went inside and ate something. There was a plain plate of beacon and well-done eggs. After a moment of eating Nadie comes into the door with a lace robe on. 

“Morning Fuck boys,” said Nadie in a commanding voice. Vergil’s face went red, and Dante gave her a head nod continuing to stuff his face. “Thank you for coming to my meeting. Now that you have both used my body I came to give you my score.” She paused like she was in a reality show like The Bachelorette. “Vergil.” Vergil looked at his brother radiant in his smugness. 

“Too bad you're married,” said Dante, mouth full of egg. Vergil's face contorted into guilt. 

“Vergil could fuck whoever he wanted as long as he told me he would,” said Valerie coming for the dark hallways form out of the other room. “You both owe Nadie something since she is the violated party. Worship the ground she walks on and do everything she says for today.” She sighed going to the couch and relaxed. 

“What about you? Since you knew ahead of time that we had switched,” said Dante. 

“What do you think I have been doing for the last two days,” Valerie said her voice was low. Nadie only giggled at her before sliding closer to the boys.

“I need to do something,” said Nadie, looking a little nervous. she looked at Valerie whose head was in a book then back a Dante who just finished eating. “I think we should break up.”

“Okay,” shrugged Dante. 

“… I know that this year was nice but I think my taste has changed and you clearly can’t handle what I am putting…” Nadie's speech stopped and she looked at Dante upset. “What do you mean okay?” 

“I am okay with the breakup,” said Dante, not understanding the question. 

“You’re not even going to fight it,” Nadie yelled, getting mad. Valerie and Vergil started to laugh a little bit when Nadie looked at both of them and they did their best to look busy. 

“This was going to happen one way or another,” said Dante gloomily. Valerie looked at Dante for a moment in concern. “If not now, it would be tomorrow.” Nadie let out a breath and looked at him with slight disappointment but then perked back into the confident attitude, so did Dante in his own way. “Well, how may we serve you?” asked Dante mocking a bow. 

Nadie smiled evilly and said, “Well, I am still horny.” Dante looked at her in fear for a moment but her attention was Vergil. Vergil was looking right at her, the sexual tension in the room could be cut with an ax. Nadie turned to Valerie and said, “I will think of something for Dante later but I got Vergil.”

“You sure?fucking Dante seems to be a better punishment since he was trying to get away from you,” said Valerie face still not leaving the book. Nadie thought for a moment then smiled at her friend. 

“Remember, when on the first night you told me instead of being mad, I should break Vergil through sex,” Nadie said innocently.

“Valerie,” shouted Vergil in shock. Valerie didn’t look at him. The girls looked at one another with a deep intensity.

“I am asking you to fuck his brains out. Make so that he cannot get enough of you, and I will torture your husband how I see fit,” said Nadie intently. Valerie looked at her worried. 

“Nadie, I don’t know if I can… I have no idea how to,” said Valerie worried. 

“It will make us even,” smiled Nadie patting Valerie on the shoulder. This only confused Valerie more. Nadie went and grabbed Vergil and dragged him to the bedroom. Leaving Dante and Valerie alone. Valerie was more nervous than usual. Dante thought he was getting off the hook. Valerie could only blush furiously at her friend’s request. 

“It's so easy for her to say she had an army of exes,” sighed Valerie to herself slouching on the couch. Dante sat next to her stretching his arms out so lazily lying on the back of the couch. She went back to reading.

“You know you are a bit stiff,” said Dante looking at her. 

“Only a little bit?” Valerie asked, not looking at him. Dante chuckled a little. Moans were coming from Nadie’s room now. “Maybe, we should go to town or something.”

“You don’t want to get even with your husband?” said Dante displaying his body and winking. Valerie gave him the cold shoulder. 

“My virginity is not going down like that,” said Valerie. 

“Virginity? Have you ever even kissed a boy?” 

“I…” Valerie blushed deeply, “I kissed my husband.” 

“On your wedding day,” said Dante. Valerie focused harder on the book. “what did no one give you the sex talk,” there was silence, “Are you serious?” 

“Peaks on the cheeks from women are easier to come by,” pouted Valerie looking at him. Dante shook his head with a smile. Dante smiled softly at her and patted his lap. Valerie looked down at his lap then back up at him. 

“Come on, sit on my lap, I am going to show you how to kiss,” said Dante. Valerie looked at Dante in distaste, then thoughtfully, then curious. Valerie went to him and sat on his lap facing away from him. Dante let out a deep chuckle, “Turn around.” Valerie got up, turned around, sat on his lap now facing him. “Alright,” he said, he looked up at her seeing a little taint of fear, “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I got you,” Valerie let out a shaky breath. She was scared, he put both hands on her hips. If she wanted to slip out of his lap she could. “I am going to kiss your lips, relax, close your eyes, and let your body move naturally,” Dante whispered. Valerie nodded; his lips gently touched her. 

She closed her eyes, feeling his warmth. This was familiar; she remembered kissing Vergil like this. He left some space between them for a moment before grabbing onto her hips a little tighter, giving him a deeper kiss. Valerie’s arm draped over his shoulders; a hit of a smile was on his lip. The tip of his tongue glazed her lips making her gasp and Dante took complete advantage. It was a while like that exploring one another’s mouths with their tongues, biting, and teasing. She felt a cold wind on her neck and upper chest area. There was an inner voice that was screaming for her to panic and push him away; that voice was ignored after feeling his warm mouth on her neck as his arms wrapped firmly on her waist. “Hot damn,” Dante exhaled. He leaned back and admired her, the two prominent golden scars on her upper body.

“Dante,” she moaned, the heat of his body spiked up. She couldn’t help but open her eyes and there was the General that she had fought so many times. The most unholy of thoughts came through her head as she asked herself, “Do I have a demon kink?”

“Dante,” her voice was far more risqué than when she wanted to sound “Dante, I think I have learned enough,” she said, getting off of him. Dante’s demon form sighed as he became human again. 

“I am sorry I didn’t mean too.”

“No, nothing like that,” said Valerie buttoning up her dress. Her breath hunched when she felt a spot on her neck was a little tender. Valerie blushed as she touched a now tender part of her neck. Dante only winked at her, leaving to the pool. Dante got back to the tent, still feeling her warmth around him, and all his confident swagger left his body. That may have been a mistake.

Nadie had finally gotten Vergil tied to the bed. The man wasn’t giving her an easy job, he had always been in control, he always wanted to be on top but not this time. Nadie's evil laugh sounded off as she perched on top of a very naked Vergil, he only smirked. “No, stop enjoying this! This is supposed to be a punishment!” Nadie howled quickly, removing her clothes, and getting ready to ride him. “I can’t punish you if you like it too much.” Vergil’s laughter rang out in the room.

“Unfortunately, you are far too much woman not to enjoy,” said Vergil. Vergil was never really the happiest person she had seen, but right now, it looked like the weight of the world was off his shoulder.

“Tell that to Dante,” pouted Nadie. Nadie can’t help but be a little bitter with how easy it was for him to just not want to be with her. Vergil teased her entrance, Nadie let out a little moan. 

“Ignore him, he doesn’t know what a good thing is,” smiled Vergil, wanting to thrust into her. Nadie kept her distance away from him. 

“let me be bitter about it,” she hissed.

“I didn’t know how you two lasted this long,” Vergil let out a heated sigh.

“Jealousy mostly,” said Nadie. Vergil gave her a curious look. “You and Valerie little show of being married fooled us big time. Valerie was so busy being with you, that guess Dante was just easy. Easy to be around, easy to talk to, easy to…” 

“I would like to keep my erection, thank you,” sighed Vergil. Nadie let out a giggle then continued. 

“You two seemed so in tune with one another, holding hands in public, inside jokes at dinner, your guys just looked like a great power couple,” smiled Nadie. 

“Yeah, that was what they wanted,” sighed Vergil. “forgive me, but are you going to punish me, mistress?” teasing her again.

“Getting impatient are we,” smiled Nadie, her look turned thoughtful, “I am sure I can think of a long story to tell you.”

“Nadie,” Vergil grunted, thrusting upward slipping into her. Nadie gasped, then she smiled. If he wants to be ridden, she would ride him. Nadie put both hands on his chest. She went at her own pace, which was a slow torturous pace in and out of her. Vergil would thrust upward and she would go even slower using her body to weigh him down. He just closed his eyes appreciating her warmth. “I am so close,” he moaned. Nadie smiled and got up completely off him. 

“Water break,” Nadie smiled, putting on a baggy shirt.

“What,” Vergil yelled confused. Vergil watched as Nadie bounced off the bed, full figure swayed away from him leaving him tied to the bed, and he cock standing like a flag pole. “Scum,” Vergil yelled as the door shut behind her. 


	7. Bundle of wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and Valerie do the do.

Through the rest of the vacation, Nadie had used Vergil’s body for pleasure and blue balling him close to every climax. Vergil seemed to be enjoying himself with Nadie. He even took her out to town on a date. Valerie and Dante kept their time simple; he would manage to take her to new places and live without a routine. Basically, every time Valerie had a plan and Dante would completely mess it up. It was bizarrely fun to go out with someone like Dante. He knew all the holes in the wall type places to go to. He was an adventure; his kisses were an adventure. Everyone seemed to be having a better time with this arrangement. 

Valerie watched as the sun rose up, with Nadie moans and Vergil’s laughter peaking in the air. Dante had come out of the tent with a yawn. Sauntering toward her and snagging her cup of coffee to have a sip.

“You think they wouldn’t be yelling like porn stars,” groaned Dante.

“Not that different from when she was with you,” Valerie grinned.

“Come on we weren’t that bad,” scoffed Dante. Valerie only blinks at him, displeasure in her eyes. Dante only winked at her. “It’s not like you were touching him.” Valerie looked at the sky.

“I…,” Valerie wanted to be mad but there was not enough reason to. She never touched her husband beyond the necessary publicity. She knew that if he saw her, all of her, he would leave her in disgust like so many others had before him. “I meant more for fighting not loving,” exhaled Valerie. Dante looked at her displeased for a moment. “You know what, fuck it,” yelled Valerie, making Dante jump in surprise. “you are my friend; I can try it once before the vacation is over.” 

“It?” Dante and Valerie looked at her. Valerie's face starts to become red and Dante went from questioning to a devilish smile.

“Just don’t make fun of my naked body,” she looked down, losing confidence. Dante kissed her cheek, and smiled at her.

“Don’t worry babe, the only one that should be worried about embarrassing themselves is me,” said Dante heading into the Cabin. Valerie took a deep breath and went in. She went past Nadie's room hearing them both asleep.. She went kept walking into her own room and heard Dante in the connected bathroom in the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror nervously. 

“Whatever happens with this guy, you will not cry when he finds you disgusting,” said Valerie to herself. Valerie was already having second thoughts about going through all the worst scenarios in her head. Dante is not a mean person; he would be honest with her. He would try to find the easiest way to let her down, get a pizza and take a nap right. I could just find a way to not think about it… ever. Lost completely to her thoughts she didn’t notice that Dante got out of the shower. He came up behind her and put his hands on her waist putting her in shock. “Dante,” she moaned, feeling him smile as he kissed her neck.

“You are overdressed,” he whispered, as he unbuttoned her dress. Her bra was now open to the wind; she turned to find that Dante was already naked. She held onto the dresser behind her for support and stop him from noticing her legs were already noodles. Dante gently kissed her lips and let out an awkward laugh.

“Do I not appeal to you,” asked Dante with a timid voice. 

“No,” snapped Valerie, Dante looked at her a little disheartened. “No, I don’t mean like that. I mean…” She looked down at her body. “In your human form you could easily be mistaken for an angel. You don’t scar, have hardly any flaws, and you are symmetrical. I…” She looked at him, her and grazed the scars on her upper body. “I am disgusting.” Dante's hand slowly followed how her hand grazed her scars saying nothing. “I believe some of them were your fault.”

“Oh, I don’t remember seeing you in battle…” Dante's heart was pounding as Valerie’s angel form stood radiant before him. “Sunspot,” yelled Dante, pulling her into a hug. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I didn’t know you were the general until I kissed you,” Valerie murmured. Dante smiled at her looking melancholic. One of his hands glazed over scar crossing in between her beast, Valerie sighed as she looked down. 

“This was our first battle.” He touched one on her arm “this one was that battle in Paris.” Valerie smiled, remembering she had the upper hand on that mission. Dante looked at the scars with fond memories. Then he looked at her with worry. “Sunspot are you…” before he could ask the question she hated to hear, she kissed him. Dante, turned into his demon form. Valerie looked up at him with a slight smile at him. She could make him get into demon form too easily was a simple kiss now with all the practice they had been doing.

“General,” she whispered. Dante grabbed her ass, lifting her up into his arms. Valerie wrapped her legs about his waist, lips on one another. Valerie's world was nothing but Dante, she didn’t even notice that her back was on the bed. His lightly nibbled on her neck, one of his hands held both hers over her head, the other hand was messing with her thighs. Encouraging her to spend her legs wider, she complied, closing her eyes tightly as Dante’s two hot fingers slid slowly inside her. He felt her muscles squeeze around him. 

“I got you, sweetheart,” he cooed, slowly going in and out of her. Kissing her cheek and neck. Valerie let out a small moan, she bit her lip to stifle any more noises that she could not control. Dante smiled down at her moving a little faster and adding one more finger. It was beginning to be too much for her and she moaned carelessly to the wind. “That it, angel. Let the world hear you,” he said with a smile. Valerie let out a small squeal, her muscles were no longer in her control, she felt liquid dripping on to his hand. She felt shame that her body did something without her control.

“Sorry,” She mumbled thinking that she had done something wrong. Dante looked at his hand as it slowly moved out of her body satisfied that he got the best of her. He looked up at her face, seeing that she was embarrassed. He instantly let go of her, putting his hand on her waist, his pair of wings shielding around them. 

“What just happened was completely natural,” said Dante worried. Valerie closed her eyes in shame still. “Valerie, look at me,” Dante said, touching her cheek. Valerie looked at him nervously. “You are beautiful. I am proud that I could get that reaction from you. If you are not ready for anything farther, we can stop here.”

“I am really not disgusting to you?” Valerie looked away from him. 

“No, you’re beautiful,” He smiled, he kissed her shoulders. Valerie thought for a moment then looked at him. 

“I still want to know more,” she murmured. Dante took a moment; he turned them both over. She was now on top sitting on his lap and feeling his hardness between them. Both their legs wrapped behind one another; both their wings wrapped behind on another. Her arms were around his neck. If someone were to come into the room they would only hear noise and a ball of folded wings. This felt way more intimate then when he was fingering her. Feeling her in his arms was more than enough for him at this point. She put a lot of herself out there today and there was no need to push her. They took their time appreciating each other’s warmth. Dante's eyes were focused on her and hers closed both on her and on her waist. Dante was not worried for his pleasure, only her comfort. So when one of Valerie’s hands was on his cock, goosebumps crawled all over his body. Valerie's hand squeezed lightly as her hand went up and down his cock. 

“Don’t stop, you’re doing perfect,” he praised her. Valerie took her time, she was in no hurry, listening to Dante whisper sweet nothings to her. Dante's moaning filled the room until he grabbed her hand. Valerie looked up at him worried for a moment. “I want to cum inside you.” Valerie's nervousness creeped upon her once more, but she nodded. She lifted herself up, his cock at her entrance. Dante let go of her hips so she could have full control. Valerie slowly went down on his cock making them both moan. Once she was all the way down, thigh to thigh, chest to chest, and mouth to mouth. Valerie never felt so open before with someone. Valerie felt his hardness twitch inside her. Dante's hands were on her ass but he didn’t force her to do anything. 

“Dante, I want to please you,” she moaned in his ear. Dante started to make little rocking movements, his hand moving to her clit, playing with her. Both of their gasps and moans filling the room as Valerie climaxed for the second time, her pussy squeezed his cock as she screamed in pleasure. He continued to rock through it until he came inside her. Dante was the one that came down from his high first, Valerie passed out after dealing with her aftershocks. Dante unwrapped himself from her, letting her lay down on the bed with a satisfied look on her face. Dante got out of bed, went into human form and went into the hallway. He knocked on the door to Nadie’s room. Vergil opened seeing his brother’s angry face. 

“Is Valerie dy…,” asked Dante. Vergil instantly covered Dante's mouth before he could finish the sentence, entering the hallways and gently closing the door behind him.

“Don’t you dare say it,” Vergil said through gritted teeth. Dante’s eyes stared down at Vergil; Vergil took a deep breath letting go of him. 

“So, she’s dying,” sighed Dante, “That’s why you keep a good distance from her.” 

“Corruption happened the fastest for Powers,” explained Vergil, “Her scars are cracking more and more by the day, it won’t be long before they will be sending someone...” Vergil sighed “ to get rid of the body.” 

“Why would they have sent you someone so close to breaking,” asked Dante. 

“I have no idea but losing her is not an option,” said Vergil. 

“No, it’s not…” said Dante looking at the room she is resting in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may in a hiatus due to me about to do a sketchbook slam. What does the mean for WDO? 
> 
> IT'S BEING REWRITTEN! and drawed I will up this with a link for the interested party to see it. Wish me Luck!


End file.
